Senses
by faerydoll k
Summary: An afternoon sparring with her sensei, a few questions, some teasing. Does Kakashi-sensei have sour breathe? Later on Sakura's senses prove her wrong. [KakaSaku]One-shot


**_Senses _**

By: ethereal-moonrain

* * *

__

_I always knew, that this day would eventually come._

"Sensei! You're not even listening to me!"

"What? I'm listening, go on." The girl sighed brushing the loose strands of her pink hair. She took a side-glance at her sensei that was sitting beside her. "Well I—since you're much experienced than me well—at least give me some advice."

It was Kakashi's turn to look at Sakura, fidgeting her fingers over the grassy ground. "Hm? Sakura you're nineteen, a commendable chuunin, and you had loved him ever since. What's there to fret about?"

_I always knew that—you belong to him._

"I—it's not that. I'm not sure if I'm prepared to settle down." She bit down her lips and inhaled the afternoon air.

"For all I know you're already planning this since you met Sasuke." Kakashi opened his book and leaned back on the tree.

"Sensei! I thought you could help me, but all you do right now is ignore me." He flipped another page and didn't bother looking at her as she stood on her place, fuming.

"Do you want to spar with me Sakura?" her sensei finally closes his book and also get up from his position. "What? I'm not here for some sparring, I'm here for help!"

"Sparring actually ease my mind, why don't you try?" Kakashi position himself into a fighting stance but with a smile visible through his eyes.

"Alright then." Sakura too, stepped back and move into a fighting stance facing her sensei.

The cool autumnal breeze passes through them, each waiting for the other to attack first. After a few seconds Sakura throw her attacks on Kakashi, which he had easily evade. Then another punch come again, aiming on Kakashi's face, but all her attacks seems futile.

"Tell me Sakura, what help are you really needing?" her gasp of air was loud and her face was flushes already unlike Kakashi's.

"It's—embarrassing."

_Punch._

_Block._

_Kick._

_Block._

"Spill it."

"I don't want to!" her breathing was heavy and finally she stop attacking and tried to regain her energy.

"Your asking for my help and yet you're not going to tell me what that is?" he has a point there and so she bit her lips again facing the ground.

"Promise me first that you won't laugh!" he nodded and resume on their sparring, throwing some kicks that she barely dodge.

"I. . ."

_Kick._

"Hm?"

_Block._

"I've—never been kissed and—and I don't really want to look stupid on our wedding." Suddenly Kakashi halted his attacks, and then afterwards came his laughter, which resulted to a furious Sakura. "You promised not to laugh!"

"Sorry." He continued blocking her continuous attack, which was thrown carelessly, actually he was still laughing, only making Sakura more furious.

"Hmph! I bet you were never been kissed too! Specially with that mask, probably you have a sour breathe already!" she exclaimed, confident of her smart self.

With this sudden negligence, she didn't notice Kakashi, who was now on top of her. "And what do you want me to do?" he asked breathlessly, still on top of Sakura.

Then slowly his face comes closer to hers. Down and down . . . She didn't blink her eyes but still missed the opportunity to see his face as it was already pressed on hers.

--It was then that her senses proved her wrong.--

_But I didn't know I could have this moment._

_--It sure didn't taste sour—_

Her hands unconsciously encircled on his neck. While his hands cupped her small delicate face.

**__**

**_Make it last for an hour._**

His left hand proceeded going down to her neck, caressing it slowly. She moaned and her hands find its way onto his hair.

_**We'll never feel this way again **_

Caught in oblivion, both can't resist each other's taste, each other's, smell, touch, and sounds. Maybe this is the sixth sense. Its not seeing paranormal things, its making you experience extraordinary things.

**_Make it all that you want and everything that I need _**

**__**

****

I always see you as my teacher, a guardian, but never like this. Never did I think you could shut all of my senses all at once. _But I--_

**_Make it last, make it last _**

I promise myself, that after this, it would be goodbye. The first and the last.

**_'Cause you're not making me any promises _****_  
_**

**__**

****

And maybe this is enough.

**_Make it last _**

For both of us.

_**Make the best of what you see**_

_****_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Author's notes: _**hehe its another challenge fic. If you want to visit the site the address is here:


End file.
